LEGO Smash Bros
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Imagine a world made entirely of LEGO. Now imagine that very same world to be that of Super Smash Brothers. What you see... is what you get. And you thought the original Smash Bros was already blocky enough as it was.
1. Chapter 1

Mario woke up as he stretched his arms, opening his eyes to see that everything was in LEGO bricks. Brightly colored, vibrant LEGO bricks of all different colors.

"Huh? What the hell?" Mario gawked as he glanced at his body, gasping as he fell back, screaming. "Mamma mia! No! This can't be-a! I'm... a child's play thing-a!"

"What's wrong, Mario?" Pikachu asked as he walked into the room, also being in LEGO form.

"I'm... you're... _we're LEGO pieces!_" Mario exclaimed as he tried tugging down his hat, but failed, not believing the current state that they were in.

Pikachu laughed as he shrugged, shaking his LEGO shaped head. "Oh come now, Mario, we were always like this!"

"No, no we were not!" Mario remarked as he slapped Pikachu across the face, spinning the yellow mouse's head around as he raised his blocky arms. "Something is not right, and I can't put my finger on who caused it!"

It was then that the Robotic Operation Buddy, who already looked like a plastic toy, passed by as he turned his head to see Mario and Pikachu, glancing at the two.

"Perhaps I can explain why things seem weird." R.O.B. stated as he raised his mechanical arms, shaking his robotic head. "I think Crazy Hand has something to do with it. You know he likes to use us as toys sometimes."

Mario and Pikachu's eyes widened as they glanced at each other, then back at ROB, who left the room and headed down the blocky hallway, with both of the original Smashers following the robot as they decided to pay Crazy Hand a visit, with everything within the entire Super Smash Brothers Mansion blocky, with it conveniently being near Tomadachi Island. ROB sighed as he shook his head, the legofied robot feeling left out.

"Why is it that I get involved in these stories...?" ROB stated as he sighed, wondering if he should get his gender flipped to make things a bit difference for once.

* * *

"Look at me! I'm made of LEGO bricks!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he was quite surprised at how blocky he was, being in the blocky courtyard of the block built Smash Mansion.

"Don't get comfy with it. It's as hard as Knuckles' shoes," Shadow pointed out with a smirk as he was juggling some LEGO guns.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?" Knuckles snapped, his mind blocking out reasoning, quite literally in this case.

Sonic zipped by, placing his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "I felt like I got a flash from the future that we're all going to end up like this..."

"Like actual LEGO pieces!?" Amy gasped in shock as she was practicing her hammer mashing with Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers just as blocky as the anthropomorphic mammals.

Sonic was going to continue, when they were all suddenly zapped by powerful electricity, with a LEGO version of Pichu dashing away as she was being chased by some angry Smashers

"Try as you may, you'll never take my cheesecake, I say!" Pichu cackled gleefully as she went into one of the small holes that only a lightweight like her could fit into

The angry LEGO Smashers then proceeded to take their rage on the wall, doing their best to smash it down with their smash attacks as the Sonic crew and Ice Climbers looked at each other, shrugging as they decided to go get some donuts at Ganondorf and Jigglypuff's donut shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is everything in LEGO now!?" Mario and Pikachu exclaimed as they faced Crazy Hand.

"Because I got bored of looking at organic creatures all day... so I transformed you guys to become LEGO pieces!" Crazy Hand laughed as he violently twitched, causing himself to break aprt into various LEGO pieces as a result.

Mario slapped his forehead as his LEGO-fied hand broke off, glaring at the insane glove. "Look, do you realize what kind of nonsense you have created!?"

"The good kind of nonsense!" Crazy Hand snapped back.

Pikachu puffed his cheeks as he shook his head angrily. "Can you just turn everything back to normal?"

"No, I can't!" Crazy Hand stated as he then reconstructed himself and then began floating away. "Because one, I don't want to, and two, because I forgot the spell to return everything to normal!"

"WHAT!?" Mario and Pikachu yelled as part of the Smash Mansion collapsed, with all the LEGO pieces falling down to the blocky LEGO grass below.


End file.
